Guardian Angels
by Arthur Kirkland's Scones
Summary: When Feliciano turned 16, he was diagnosed with depression. One day, it gets so bad he tries to commit suicide. Right before he does, Kiku and Ludwig find and save him. Now he has two new friends who will protect him from anything and stay by his side no matter what, almost like they're his guardian angels. {High school!human GerItaPan (Germany x Italy x Japan) AU}
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

~Flashback~

~Five years ago~

 _Feliciano stared out the car window, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks, while hugging his toy stuffed dog close to his chest. This was a big thing to go through, especially when you were only 11 years old. He was on his way to get a procedure done. In this procedure, they would put him on anesthesia (stuff that makes you fall asleep.) and stick a camera down his throat and look around inside him, to see what was wrong with him. He had been having bad stomach problems for a long time now, and doctors could not figure out what was wrong with him, so they thought that they could find out what was wrong with him by having this procedure done._

 _When Feliciano, his mom, and his dad got to the hospital, they checked the map, and then headed to the part of the hospital where they needed to go to. When they got there, Feliciano and his parents sat down in a waiting room. In this waiting room there were lots of little kid toys and a TV playing some kind of little kid show about this talking cat named... was it Callie? Feliciano wasn't sure. It was a long time ago. 5 years ago. When they finally got called, Feliciano reluctantly followed the nurse to a place where there were lots of rooms where families could sit before and after the procedure. It was kind of like a waiting room all over again. When they sat down inside one of these rooms, the nurse asked Feliciano and his parents lots of questions. Feliciano wondered if some of the questions even mattered, because they were things like "what's your favorite color", or "what's your favorite animal". Finally, she finished asking them questions, and it was time to go back to the room where they did the procedure. Feliciano followed the nurse to a big room with a bed in the middle of it. The nurse told Feliciano to lay down on the bed. Feliciano did as he was told and put his stuffed dog next to him. A mask was then put onto his face. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon... and you will wake up soon..." was the last thing Feliciano thought to himself before everything faded to black._

 _~45 minutes later~_

 _Feliciano slowly opened his eyes. He was being rolled down the halls in a bed. He slowly sat up. His stomach was hurting. Really badly._

 _"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked a doctor._

 _"Yes." the doctor responded._

 _The doctors stopped pushing the bed and Feliciano got off of it and went to the bathroom. When he got out, the doctors asked him if he could walk back to the room his parents were in, or if they needed to push him back there on the bed. Feliciano told them he could walk there and they led him to the room. The doctors opened the door and Feliciano stepped in and saw his mother's tear-stained face._

 _"Why are you crying, Mom?" Feliciano inquired as he sat next to his mom._

 _"It's just that it was supposed to take about 30 minutes but it took about 45 minutes instead... I thought something really bad might be wrong..." she answered._

 _"It's okay, Mom. I'm okay. Everything will be okay." he told her as he hugged her._

 _"Anyways, did they find out what was wrong with me?" he asked his father._

 _"They think you have a disease called Ulcerative Colitis, but they're not sure if it's that or something else called Crohn's Disease." he responded._

 _~Ten days later~_

 _"Hi, Mom!" Felciano greeted his mother who had just gotten home from her job as a pharmacist._

 _"Hi, Feli," she answered. "The hospital called me today while I was at work. You have Crohn's Disease..." she said sadly._

 **A/N: Okay so here are a few facts about Crohn's Disease.**

 **1\. It is not life-threating.**  
 **2\. It is not contagious.**  
 **3\. It can cause depression.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING! SUICIDE ATTEMPT IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THIS KIND OF STUFF OR IT IS TRIGGERING, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

~Feliciano's POV~

I was diagnosed with depression shortly after I turned 16 years old.

It had gotten to the point where I wanted to commit suicide.

This is my story.

My story of how I met Kiku and Ludwig.

And how they became my best friends.

And how they helped me overcome my depression one day, one week, one month, one year at a time.

Almost like they're my guardian angels.

I woke up one Monday morning feeling very depressed. I sigh sadly and turn off my alarm clock. I get ready for the day and hurry downstairs where I eat pasta, my favorite food, for breakfast. When I finish, I head to the bus stop and get on right on time. Perfect. I'm usually late and my parents have to drive me to school. I sit down on an empty seat because I don't have any friends. Suddenly, Alfred, the person that bullies me, walks up to me, and starts making fun of me.

"Why are you so fat?" he asks. I sigh.

"Alfred, please... I'm feeling very sad today, so please, leave me alone for just today..." I murmur.

"Answer my question!" he screams.

"It's a long story. You see-" But I couldn't finish because Alfred interrupted me.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" he screams.

"But, you just asked me why-" Once again, I couldn't finish.

"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE CARE AND NO ONE EVER WILL CARE!" he screams again. Then he leaves.

I start crying silently. When we get to the school, I ask Mr. Braginski, my first period teacher, if I could use the restroom. He said yes. I then leave the classroom. But I don't go directly to the bathroom. Instead, I go to my locker and quickly take a knife out of it. I then sprint to the bathroom, hiding the knife in my jacket pocket.

When I get there, I step in front of the mirror and hold the knife up to my throat. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do this. No one liked me. I had to-

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the knife out of mine as I fall to the floor. I turn around. It was Ludwig, a boy in my second period class. Behind him is Kiku, a boy who is also in my second period class. Kiku kneels down in front of me and hugs me. Ludwig does the same.

"It's fine, Feliciano. Aren't you getting tired of doing this?" Ludwig asks. I nod because if I were to talk, it would come out as choked sobs.

Kiku rolls up Feliciano's shirt sleeves, showing many, many scars. "You don't have to do that anymore... because you have us~." Kiku says. I nod and murmur, "I won't."

Kiku and Ludwig take me to the office where Lovino, my older brother, who is 18, picks me up from school. He then takes me to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

~Feliciano's POV~

When Lovino and I got to the hospital, he called our mom and dad. I could hear them crying even though the phone wasn't on speaker. After a long time, Lovino hung up, and told me that they were on their way.

"Hey, Feli, do you want to get something out of the vending machine?" Lovino asks as he hands me a dollar.

"Okay." I take the dollar from him, and then I go to the vending machine. I wasn't feeling very hungry, but I knew if I didn't eat now I might be hungry later, so I got a bag of Doritos and sat down next to Lovino and thank him for giving me the dollar.

After a long time, our parents got here. The hospital was about 45 minutes away from our house. Right as they got there, a doctor came and led us to a small room where he asked me and my family questions. After about an hour, he finished asking the questions and told us that I sounded very depressed and said that I needed to stay here for about 5 to 7 days. After a lot of crying and hugging, my family left reluctantly and the doctor led me upstairs to the place I was going to be staying at. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small, either. After a little while of showing me around, they let me go to bed. It was about 11:30 P.M. I was very tired but it was still hard for me to fall asleep. I kept waking up and then going back to sleep while they checked on me during the night. After a long time, a nurse walked into my room (I didn't have a roommate because there were currently no boys there that were my age, a year younger than me, or a year older than me.) and told me that it was time to wake up and have breakfast. I get ready for the day, and when I was finished, I walk over to get breakfast. It was sort of like an all you can eat buffet. There were two sides of this part of the hospital. The boy side and the girl side. The only reason the boys could ever be allowed to go to the girl's side was if they were getting food or during visitation. After I get my food, I walk past the three girls sitting at a table and head to the boy's side. There, I see two other boys.

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys?" I ask them.

"Yep." says a boy with platinum blonde hair and a long tan coat.

"As long as you agree with me when I say I'm awesome!" exclaims an albino boy with white hair and red eyes.

I chuckle and sit down at the table. We talk for a little bit. I learned the platinum blonde boy with the coat's name is Ivan. He was 14. The albino boy was Gilbert and he was 13.

"When I first came here last night, I was scared that people might be mean to me, but you guys seem really nice." I say with a grin.

"Why would you think that, da?" Ivan asks.

"Well... I've never been to a place like this before, so I didn't know what to expect." I explain.

"None of us knew what to expect." Gilbert sighed sadly.

"The albino boy had seemed so happy and confident before, but maybe it was just a mask? I guess he's like me, always acting so happy on the outside, but sad and broken on the inside..." I think to myself.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days. Everything that happened after my first day at the hospital was a blur. The only things I remembered was group therapy, people coming and going, visitation, and watching movies with everyone else. The only movie I can remember watching was called To Save a Life. It was very good. It became my new favorite movie. Before I knew it, I was being released from the hospital. To celebrate, Lovino, my mom, and my dad and I went to Culver's.

The next day, I went back to school.

For the past seven days, Ludwig and Kiku had been there, and couldn't wait for me to return.


	4. Chapter 4

~3rd person's POV~

When Feliciano got back to school on Monday, Alfred bullied him some more in first period. But it didn't make him too sad. He had gotten much happier after being at the hospital.

When he got to 2nd period, Kiku and Ludwig practically tackled him to the ground.

"Oh my God, Feliciano! You're back! We missed you~!" Kiku exclaims while hugging him.

"Ja. We really did." Ludwig said while smiling.

"Ludwig, that's the first time I've seen you smile!" Kiku exclaims.

"J-ja." Ludwig responds.

"I'm so glad to be back," Feliciano exclaimed. "To celebrate me coming back, I was wondering if you guys could come over to my house on Friday for a sleepover?" Felciano asks his friends.

"I'd love to." Kiku says.

"Me, too." Ludwig adds.

"Great!" Feliciano exclaims.

~Friday after school~

The doorbell rings. Lovino answers it.

"You must be Feliciano's friends. Come in." Lovino said while attempting a smile. He tried to be nice to people sometimes, but it was hard.

"FELICIANO!" Lovino called. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Feliciano rushed down the stairs. "What!? What did I do!? I surrender!" Feliciano shrieks. Then he sees Kiku and Ludwig. "Oh, hi." he says while leaning against the wall, trying to act cool.

"Hi." Kiku and Ludwig say in unison.

The three boys head upstairs while Lovino sits on the couch and watches TV.

When they get upstairs, they sit down in a circle and play truth or dare. In the middle of it, Kiku whispers something into Ludiwg's ear. Ludwig nods.

"Um, Feliciano. Kiku and I have to tell you something. Kiku and I are dating." ludwig says.

"O-oh." Feliciano's face turns red as a tomato.

"Why are you blushing, Feliciano?" Kiku asks.

"O-oh, I just blush about a lot of things, like when my curl is pulled..."

"Ja, what's with that curl?" Ludwig inquires.

"Lovino says it's called an e-zone but I don't know what that means. Here, let me look it up." Feliciano takes out his phone.

"NO!" Ludwig and Kiku scream as they take Feliciano's phone away from him.

~1 hour later~

"Hey, I'm hungry. I'm going to go ask my parents what's for dinner." Feliciano says. He gets up and walks to his parent's room. He knocks on the door, but they don't answer so he opens it. He gasps and his eyes grow wide. Feliciano tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. After a while of just standing there in shock, Ludwig and Kiku follow him and gasp at the sight.

In front of them, were Feliciano's parents, laying on the floor, with stab wounds on their chests.

"LOVINOOOOOOO!" Feliciano shrieked. Lovino had never heard his brother scream like that, so he just knew something REALLY bad had happened. He sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Feliciano? Ludwig? Kiku? Where are you guys?" Lovino asked, his voice wavering.

"I-in here..." Kiku calls from their parent's room. Lovino followed his voice and walked inside the room. Then he gasped and fell to his knees crying along with his little brother.

Ludwig and Kiku were with them the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano woke up for school on Monday morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. He sat down at the table and began to eat cereal. Lovino sat down across from him.

"Since I am eighteen, Feliciano, I'm going to become your guardian." Lovino explained to Feliciano.

"Okay." Feliciano responded. After the hospital, he was very happy, but now he was back to square one, and didn't see interest in anything except Ludwig and Kiku.

After school, Feliciano invited Kiku and Ludwig to his house. When they got there, they sat down in Feliciano's room.

"What are you guys?" Feliciano asked his friends.

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked, not looking up from his manga.

"I mean, like, I know you guys aren't straight, since you're dating each other, so what are you guys?

"I'm gay." Ludwig responded.

"I'm pansexual." Kiku said.

"Hey, Kiku, I'm pan, too! High five!" Feliciano exclaimed. The two boys high fived as Ludwig smiled his rare smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH!**  
 **Okay onto the story**

~Feliciano's POV~

It was a Friday. I woke up very nervous because today in 7th period, choir, I was required to sing a solo in front of the teacher AND the entire class (over 50 people!) The reason I didn't do a duet with someone was because my only friends were Ludwig and Kiku and neither of them were in my choir class, and I didn't want to walk up to a random person in my choir class and say, "Hey, will you do a duet with me on Friday?" that would be weird.

Gym was my 6th period class, right before choir, so during it my stomach felt like it was doing back flips. After gym, I go to the locker room, get out of my gym uniform, get into my regular clothes, grab my backpack, leave the locker room, and sit on the bleachers next to Kiku. (Ludwig wasn't in my gym class)

"I'm so nervous, Kiku!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, Feli. You'll do great. When Ludwig and I last spent the night at your house, we left your room for a minute to get a snack, we came back, and heard you singing, and trust me, Feliciano, you sound like an angel when you sing." Kiku responds. I blush. Then, the bell rang. I hurry to choir, not wanting to be late. I already had three tardies this year, and I didn't want another!

"Okay, everyone, our first person up is..." Mrs. Braginskya looks at her clipboard.

 _"Please don't be me... please don't be me..."_ I think to myself.

"...Feliciano, singing Demons."

Dammit! I sigh, and walk to the front of the room while Mrs. Braginskya pulls up the instrumental version of Demons on YouTube. The insturmental starts, I take a deep breath, and since I know all the lyrics by heart, I close my eyes, and begin to sing.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth_  
 _I want to shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _When the curtain's call_  
 _Is the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't want to let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I want to save their light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how~_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

When I finish the song, I was near tears. The song was so sad, and reminded me of myself, Kiku, and Ludwig, especially the lines "Don't get too close, it's dark inside." and "I can't escape this now, unless you show me how."

The room was silent after I finish. I sigh quietly. I just KNEW they would hate my singing... I was just about to walk back to my seat when the room erupted with applause. I smile really big and hurry back to my seat because we can only have a limited number of people sing per day and I didn't want to cause some people to not get to sing today because I stood there smiling like the idiot I am.

This was the happiest I felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

~Feliciano's POV~

On Monday morning, I wake up and go to school. When I get to first period, I see Alfred walk up to me.

"Oh God..."

"Hey, Feliciano-" but Alfred couldn't finish because I started screaming.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I scream.

"No, no, Feli. I swear I won't hurt you. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I... I don't know what I was thinking. I always got so mad when I was around you. I'm not entirely sure why, but I think it was because I was mad about the fact that you are pansexual. I just got so mad because you were going against God, but I don't know why I was because you can't just choose what you want your sexuality is when you are born, you yourself just happen to be pansexual... and I am just so sorry... here, one free punch. Go on, punch me." Alfred said as he waited for me to punch him.

"No, no, that's okay, Alfred, I won't punch you." I laugh.

"But I deserve it!"

"No, you don't. You made a mistake, and that's that. You are forgiven."

"...Really?"

"Yes. I understand that you got mad at me because of that, but it was still not the right thing to do, but you know what WAS the right thing to do? Apologizing. I personally have never had to apologize to someone for something as big as that, but I imagine it's really hard."

"You're a good person, you know that, Feli?"

"Thank you. Hey, you want to meet my friends?" Their names are Ludwig and Kiku."

"Sure! How about at lunch? And are you sure they're your 'friends'?"

I blush really hard and look away.

"It's okay dude, I won't tell them."

"Thank you... it's really frustrating because they're both in a relationship with each other and I doubt they'd want to form a three-person relationship with me..."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Are you saying I should talk to them about forming a three-person relationship?"

"...Well, I'm not going to force you to, but I personally think it's what you should do.

"What if they get mad at me for thinking about such a thing and they want to stop being friends with me?"

Alfred puts his hands on my shoulders. "Look, Feliciano. Like I said, I won't force you to, but life is all about taking risks. But what do I know? I've only been in one relationship, but if you want love advice, you should probably talk to Francis. So... maybe you should talk to him."

"...I think I will. Thank you, Alfred." I say as I walk to my desk.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Then again, all of my chapters are short... and yay! We've finally gotten to the point where Feliciano admits to having a crush on Ludwig and Kiku.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Feliciano's POV~

~Lunchtime~

I walk into the lunchroom, and look around for Alfred. I find him and I show him to Ludwig and Kiku.

"I don't mean to be rude, Alfred, but why are you with Feliciano?" Ludwig inquired.

"Alfred apologized to me in first period and I forgave him. Wasn't that so nice of him?" I explain to Ludwig.

"I think it was very nice. Is that true, Alfred?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, it is. I am very happy that he accepted my apology." Alfred states.

"Sit down, Alfred." I point to the chair next to mine. Alfred sits down and we all talk about random thing. Somehow, we got to the topic of me coming out as pansexual to Lovino.

"He STILL doesn't know?" Ludwig asked. I nod.

"I mean... I don't know what he will say. I'm afraid of coming out because he constantly makes fun of gays..." I sigh sadly.

"Feliciano, Lovino will accept you for being pan. He loves you very much, even if he doesn't show it. I'm 100% sure he won't do something like kick you out. Is that what you're afraid of? Him kicking you out?" Kiku says.

"Yeah..." I sigh again.

"But when I do, I know how I'm going to do it." I explain.

"What are you going to do?" Alfred asks.

"Surprise~. Hey, guys, do you wanna come over to my house today?" I ask Kiku, Ludwig, and Alfred. They all agree.

~After school~

Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred and I walk to my house. When we get there, Lovino tells me to go upstairs because he wants to talk to Kiku, Ludwig, and Alfred.

~3rd person's POV~

After Feliciano went to his room, Lovino, Alfred, Kiku, and Ludwig sit on the couch.

"Alright, Alfred, you are new here, so I'm guessing you're Feliciano's new friend?" Lovino asks.

"Yes. Actually, today wasn't the first time I talked to Feliciano. I... I bullied him for months because... well... um... that's something he should tell you himself... and I apologized to him today and he forgave me and now he's my friend." Alfred explained.

"Feliciano has always been very forgiving. And you need to promise me one thing. That you will NEVER EVER do that to Feliciano again." Lovino says as he narrows his eyes.

"I won't." Alfred promises.

"Okay, now that that's settled, time for the real thing. I just wanted to say that you guys," he looks at Ludwig and Kiku. "are getting closer to Feliciano... if ya know what I mean," Lovino winks as Ludwig and Kiku look away and blush furiously. "So you guys better not hurt him or else I'll fucking MURDER YOU!" he screamed.

"Heh, heh. Lovino, you're like a girl on her period..." Alfred laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Lovino yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ;A;**

 **ANYWAYS, requests are always open (unless this story somehow gets super super popular and people request stuff 24/7. But I'm pretty sure that won't happen so yeah.)**

 **Also, do you guys think I should have Feliciano confessing his feelings for Kiku and Ludwig soon, or do you think I should wait until a later chapter?**

 **One last thing! Trigger warning for this chapter!**

~Feliciano's POV~

On Tuesday after school, I head to the bus by myself. (Kiku and Ludwig had a different bus than mine) I was just outside the door of the school when a bunch of people that I don't know the names of walk up to me. I open my mouth to say something, but one of them punches me in the stomach.  
"I-I don't know what I did to make you want to do that, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I sigh as I clutch my stomach.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" then they all start kicking and punching me and I curl up into a ball and cry.

"I-is it because I'm pansexual?" I ask. A lot of people get mad at me for that.

"Why else would we be mad at you?" the biggest one says. After a long time, I slowly close my eyes and everything fades to black.

~

I wake up in my room and sit up.

"Ugh, my head..." I murmur.

I then remember what happened.

I don't know what came over me.

My brain was fuzzy and I run downstairs, grab a knife (Lovino locks them up in a box so I can't get to one and hurt myself but I secretly know the combination.) and run back up to my room. I close the door and jump on top of my bed. I hold the knife to my skin and-

"Feliciano?" a familiar voice asks. Shit! It's Kiku. Lovino must have let him and Ludwig in.

"Go away." I say as I slowly cut the skin on my arm and blood trails down.

"Feliciano, let us in." Ludwig says. I don't respond.

"Feliciano, you're making us worried." Kiku says.

Then they open the door. Shit! I forgot to lock it!

They both run over to me and Kiku takes the knife from me. Ludwig just stares at my arm.

I start crying and they both hug me. "Feliciano, please don't do that. You make us sad when you do that." Kiku says. After a while of crying and hugging, they take me to the bathroom where they clean the cut and put a bandage on it.

After that, they hug me and Kiku and Ludwig cuddle while we watch my favorite movie. It's called To Save a Life.

As I watched them cuddle and think about what they have done for me, I realize that no matter how much I hated to admit it, it was the truth.

 _I was in love with them._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Trigger warning for this chapter!**

~Feliciano's POV~

 _Fat._

 _Stupid._

 _Ugly._

 _Worthless._

Those were the words I was called today.

I'm done.

I can't take it anymore.

I bet Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovino don't love me. I bet they're all pretending to.

I open the pill cabinet and take out a bottle of pills, not even bothering to read the label. I get a glass of water ready and take my phone out of my pocket and send a group text to Lovino, Ludwig, Kiku, and Alfred.

 _Hi, guys._

 _Today at school I was called fat, ugly, stupid, and worthless. I was also told to just kill myself and that no one would ever care._

 _Thank you, guys. Thank you for everything you've done for me._

 _Thank you, Lovino, for becoming my legal guardian when Mom and Dad died. You're the best big brother ever. I love you._

 _Thank you, Alfred, for apologizing to me a few days ago. That must've taken a lot of guts. You're an amazing person and don't ever forget that._

 _Thank you, Kiku and Ludwig, for trying to save me. I really appreciate it, even though I know you guys are all faking it. How could someone like someone as disgusting as me? I have one more thing to tell you guys. I'm in love with you guys and I know you two are dating. I'll never forget you guys. Never. I promise._

 _The pills are right next to me and I have a glass of water ready._

 _You guys are the best._

 _I love you all very much._

 _But don't worry, this isn't the end._

 _I quote Allen Avadonia._

 _"If the day comes that we are reborn and given another chance at life, it'd be nice to meet each other once more, so I'll wait for you guys until then."_

I press the 'Send' button, turn off my phone, and set it down on the counter.

I put the pills in my hand, put them in my mouth, and then drink some water. I take the whole bottle.

After a few minutes of sitting down, things start to get blurry.

"If only we were immortal so I could love you guys forever..." was the last thing I said before things slowly faded to black.

 **A/N: Sorrynotsorry**


	11. Chapter 11

~Feliciano's POV~

I slowly open my eyes. I was in a small room with white walls and I hear some beeping noises. I see Kiku, Ludwig, Lovino, and Alfred outside of the room talking to a man that looked like a doctor.

 _Where am I? Oh, I must be in the hospital. But why? Oh, yeah, I swallowed those pills._

Suddenly I hear a gasp. I turn my head and see all four of them run into the room and hug me.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Alfred was the first one to talk.

After they all got over the shock of me waking up, Kiku and Ludwig ask Lovino and Alfred if they could leave for a little bit so they could talk to me privately. Before Alfred left, he did some weird eyebrow wiggle thing.

"Feli, do you know why we want to talk to you alone?" Kiku asked me. I shook my head.

"Your suicide note. You, uh, you said that you were in love with us." Ludwig says. I blush and look away.

"Go on, reject me. I know you guys would never love me in the same way I love you guys because you guys are both dating each other and-"

Kiku silenced me with a kiss on the lips.

It was my first kiss ever. It was soft and sweet.

When we pulled away, Ludwig kissed me too.

Just at that moment, Lovino and Alfred bursted through the doors.

"hOLY SHIT FELICIANO YOU'RE GAY!? Lovino screamed.

"No, I'm pansexual." I say. Alfred laughed.

"Feli, why didn't you tell me?" Lovino asked.

"Y-you always make fun of people who aren't straight..." I murmur. Lovino bit his lip and looked away.

"I-I was joking. To tell the truth, I'm gay." he says.

"Well, please don't joke about that again, and who's the lucky guy?" I make a Lenny face.

He murmured a name and looked at the ground.

"Hmm? What was that~?" I ask.

"A-Antonio..." he says louder.

"YES! I KNEW IT! I SHIP IT!" I exclaim.

~

The next morning, I was released from the hospital. After I was released, I was put in a program. This program was basically a therapy group that I went to every day from 8:30 AM to 2:30 PM. Everyone I met there was so nice.

Three weeks and a day later, I went back to school. Lovino and I talked to the guidance counselor for about 10 minutes. I then got a pass and headed to my first period class, math with Mr. Braginsky. Since I was late, the door was closed and since they automatically lock when they close, I had to knock. I took and deep breath and knocked.

Mr. Braginsky opened the door and said, "Hey, you're back, Feli!" Everyone cheered and I sat in my seat as Mr. Braginsky taught the lesson.

After first period, I went to second period with Ludwig and Kiku.

Long story short, they practically tackled me to the ground. I hadn't told them I was going to be back today because I wanted it to be a surprise. Since my first and second period classes were pretty close to each other, and it only took me 1 minute to get to second period, and passing period was 5 minutes long, that gave Ludwig, Kiku and I 4 minutes to talk. Since I didn't want anyone else to hear what we were talking about, I led them to a corner in the room and began talking.

"Um, you know how you guys kissed me at the hospital?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ludwig says and Kiku nods.

"So, uh, are we in a relationship now...?" I ask. Ludwig and Kiku looked at each other before nodding.

"If you're okay with it, then yes, we are." Kiku says. It was really hard not to start squealing because I was so happy. I hugged my new boyfriends and told them I loved them. They hugged me back and said they loved me too. Just then, the bell rang and we all went to our seats.

For once, I was happy.

 **A/N: omg that ending was cheesy xD and I, uh, I MIGHT have procrastinated writing this chapter just to torture you guys... heh heh. I might end this fic soon because I'm sort of running out of ideas, but I'll be sure to write AT LEAST one more chapter. Oh, and you guys are lucky I didn't kill off Feli. I seriously considered it, but I figured I've already broken you guys' hearts enough, heh heh. Hasta la pasta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is actually based on something that happened to me recently with my sister and her friends. I hope you enjoy! PS, I was at Indy PopCon 2016! Message me if you were there and I'll say if I saw you.**

~Third person's POV~

Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred were all in Feliciano's room. They were all just sitting there because no one knew what to do.

"Man, I'm booooooooored..." Alfred whined.

"I have an idea." Kiku said.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"I am going to show you guys something." Kiku said.

"Oh God what is it, more tentacle porn?" Arthur grumbled.

"N-no!" Kiku exclaimed.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn!" Feliciano sang.

"And we should dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes!" Alfred exclaimed.

"No. Anyways, I am going to show you guys anime,"

Alfred groaned.

"...And vocaloid. But vocaloid first, then anime."

Alfred screamed.

"Alright, let's do this." Ludwig said.

~3 agonizing hours later~

"NOOOOOOOO! ALLEN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIEEEEEE!? RILIANE NEEDED YOU EVEN IF SHE WAS POSSESSED BY PRIDE!" Arthur screamed.

"AND THEN THE WORST PART IS THAT RILIANE WISHED HE WOULD COME BACK AND THEN HIS SPIRIT HUGGED HER AND SAID, "IF WE'RE EVER TO BE REBORN IN ANOTHER LIFE, IT'D BE NICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN, SO I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TILL THENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Alfred yelled.

"NO, NO! THE WORST PART WAS MICHAELA AND CLARITH. MICHAELA LOVED CLARITH AND THEN THEY BOTH PROMISED EACH OTHER THAT THEY'D WAIT FOR EACH OTHER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY AND THEN MICHAELA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED!" Ludwig shouted.

"NO, NO! YOU GUYS ARE ALL WRONG! THE SADDEST PART WAS THAT IN THE END THEY ALL MET AGAIN AND WERE REBORN AS VOCALOIDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHERE THEY CAN BE TOGETHER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY, AND I MEAN THAT IN THE LEAST CREEPIEST WAY POSSIBLEEEEEEE!" Feliciano shouted.

Ludwig wanted to smack Kiku. The look on his face was too smug.

"Now time for anime!" Kiku exclaimed. They all groaned.

~Another 3 agonizing hours later~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HUGHES YOU CAN NOT DIE ON US!"

"NO! ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I KNOW YOU'RE A BAD GUY BUT I STILL LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kiku was smirking.

~1 more agonizing and tearful hour later~

"One more thing! I must show you guys cosplay!" Kiku exclaimed. Arthur screamed.

After an hour of showing his friends cosplay, Kiku explained to them all about an upcoming convention.

"It's called Anime Expo and it's in Los Angeles and IA's voice provider will be there!" Kiku exclaimed.

"I WANT TO BE MEET IA'S VOICE PROVIDER! SHE'S MY SECOND FAVORITE VOCALOID! HER COVER OF REGRET MESSAGE IS BAE!" Feli screamed.

"You're so cute Feli~!" Kiku kissed his boyfriend and Feliciano kissed him back. It lasted a while before they started to French kiss.

"Get a room, you two!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Hey, you mean you three! If I get banged by Kiku I want to get banged by Luddy too!" Ludwig and Kiku blushed deeply.

"Maybe someday, but not right now. We're only 16 y'know." Ludwig patted his head. Feliciano crossed his arms and looked away.

"Plus if you get to French kiss Kiku I get to French kiss you, too." Feliciano blushed and Ludwig and him French kissed too.

"Artie~! Can we French kiss?" Alfred looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine..." Arthur kissed Alfred and then they French kissed too. So now all five of them were French kissing someone. Even Kiku. He was French kissing a body pillow that had Ludwig's face on it. (How did he even get that?)

At one point Arthur pinned Alfred down and slipped his hand up his shirt (since when is he seme?) but Alfred stopped him and said, "When we get to my house, okay? Mattie and Francis aren't home and I have a queen sized bed..." Arthur nodded and blushed as Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey a quick update. I can't remember the last time that happened. Idk how or why but a few nights ago I just got a sudden burst of inspiration. There's a lot of Kiku and Feli kissing in this chapter because I feel like GerIta is too popular and Kiku needs some love. ALSO! Requests are always open! Just leave a comment or PM me! The ending to this chapter is rlly cheesy, but I still hope you like it -3-**

 **Warning: Implied sex and references to it. Seriously. I considered rating this story M because of it even though there's no actual lemon, just references to it. I feel dirty. You have been warned.**

 **Trigger warning: Mentions of cutting and suicide attempt.**

~Third person's POV~

"Kiku."

"Kiku."

"Kiku." the Japanese boy slowly opened his eyes to see Feliciano poking him.

"I don't w'nna go t' school," Kiku put his pillow over his head. "Alfred and Arthur were up all night banging each other and they were very loud so I couldn't sleep..." they all decided to have a sleepover at Feliciano's house so Alfred and Arthur just went to the spare bedroom and... yeah.

Feliciano laughed. "We're not going to school, we're going to Anime Expo." Kiku immediately shot up, grabbed his cosplay and ran to the bathroom to get changed. Feliciano laughed again. He then woke Ludwig up and he changed in the other bathroom while Feliciano went to the bathroom Kiku was in.

"Kikuuuuuuuu~!"

"Hai?"

"Can we change together?" Kiku's face went red.

"O-okay." he unlocked the door and pulled his Italian boyfriend inside.

Feliciano blushed when he saw Kiku's naked body. He pushed him up against the wall and they began French kissing. (again.) When they broke away, Kiku stared at him.

"I love you and Ludwig so much Feliciano..." then pushed Feliciano against the wall and they French kissed again. At one point Kiku brushed Feliciano's curl a little bit by accident and Feliciano had to pull away to stop himself from doing anything too stupid. Ludwig opened the door right at that moment and blushed just like Feliciano did when he saw Kiku's naked body. He slowly closed the door.

"Come on, let's get finished changing." Kiku nodded.

Everyone was already sitting at the table eating breakfast by the time Feliciano and Kiku got downstairs. (They had started kissing again when Kiku saw Feliciano naked, and it lasted for a while. Kiku pulled Feliciano's curl but this time on purpose and Feliciano had taken a few minutes to fight the feeling he got because like Ludwig had said, they're all only 16.)

"Alfred and Arthur, why are you guys' hair messy? Like, really messy?" Alfred coughed and Arthur blushed.

"They were up all night banging each other." Ludwig said.

"Oh, I remember Kiku telling me that! Didn't you hardly get any sleep because of it?" Kiku nodded.

"S-sorry. Arthur pulled my cowlick and I pinned him down and then I put my hand up his shirt and then he flipped me over so he was on top and-"

"A-Alfred, you don't need to tell them our sex story. They'll want to have sex with each other."

"But I already DO want to have sex with them, considering the fact I pulled Feliciano's curl twice in the bathroom..." Kiku explained.

"You pulled his curl!? Why didn't you invite me!?" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Calm down, Luddy! We didn't bang each other!" Feliciano assured him.

"Fine. Oh my gosh, we need to leave in 5 minutes. Feliciano and Kiku, you guys can get granola bars or something I don't know and we all need to get our wigs on." everyone nodded and went upstairs to grab their wigs.

When they all put them on and went downstairs, Lovino opened the door for them and they all went to the car. About 10 minutes into the drive, Lovino spoke.

"I'm tired because SOMEBODY WAS BANGING SOMEONE ELSE ALL NIGHT AND THEY WERE REALLY LOUD!

"I can explain! Arthur pulled my cowlick which has the same effect as Feli's curl and then I pinned him down and then he flipped us over and-"

"Alfred, for the second time, you don't have to tell everyone our sex story!" Arthur shouted.

"Hey look, we're here!" everyone looked out the window. They were about to step out before Lovino stopped them.

"Who are you guys cosplaying as?"

"Arthur is Clarith, Alfred is Michaela, Ludwig is Kyle, Kiku is Riliane and I'm Allen, all from The Story of Evil." Feliciano explained.

"It works very well because Riliane is flat-chested and Kiku obviously doesn't have boobs." Ludwig added on.

"Okay, well have fun." Lovino drove off as everyone waved to him.

~2 hours later~

"Oh my gosh this is so much fun!" Feliciano bounced up and down.

"I love you so much..." Kiku kissed Feliciano and he kissed back.

"Faggots! Go to hell!" someone yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alfred called back.

"To be honest, none of us are straight, and we're proud." Arthur explained.

"I'm confused! Who's dating who?" someone yelled.

"I'm dating him," Alfred pointed to Arthur. "And those 3 are all together in a 3-person relationship."

Silence.

"That's weird!"

"Sinners!"

"Go to hell!"

"Cut yourself!"

"Kill yourself!"

Feliciano stopped.

"They want me to... kill myself?" Feliciano whispered.

"You heard us!"

"And cut yourself!"

"I already have."

Everyone stopped and stared.

"W-what?"

"Dude, we didn't really mean it-"

Feliciano didn't hear them.

He ran to the nearest bathroom.

He threw open a stall and locked himself in there. He rolled up his shirt sleeve and stared at his scars. He pulled a pair of earbuds out of his backpack that he had brought and tied them around his neck.

"If this is what they want, I'll give it to them." he tightened the wires.

"FELICIANO!" came a familiar voice.

 _Ludwig..._

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" all four of them banged their fists on the stall door. Kiku crawled under.

"Kiku, just let me die. I'm not meant for this world." he tightened the wires even more. Kiku reached for the earbuds and took them off of his boyfriend's neck. Then he pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I got him, he's safe." Kiku announces to the others. Then they exit the stall and the bathroom all together.

"Great job guys, Kiku just found him in the bathroom stall with his earbuds wrapped around his neck." Ludwig said to the crowd that was still there.

"Good! He deserves to die!" someone screamed.

Feliciano's legs felt too weak to hold him up.

He fell to his knees and stared at Ludwig and Kiku.

"Guys... can we leave?" they all nodded.

Kiku called Lovino and he drove there to pick them all up. When Lovino got there, Arthur gave the person in the crowd one last look and then they left.

When they got to the car, Lovino hugged Feliciano. He hugged back.

"Please don't do that again, fratello..." Lovino whispered.

"He triggered me..."

"I know, and it's not your fault. It's his."

"It's just sad to know that some people don't even care whether they trigger someone or not as long as they get what they wanted." Alfred spoke up.

"You're right." Feliciano responded.

When they all got into the car, Kiku kissed Feliciano. Lovino turned around so quickly he thought his neck would break.

"What the fuck, Kiku!? I thought you were dating Ludwig!" Lovino exclaimed.

"I am." he said in a normal tone of voice.

"Then- then why did you just kiss Feli!? And why the fuck are you smirking you potato bastard!?" he adverted his gaze to the German. "Do you not care that your fucking boyfriend just kissed my brother!?"

"Should we tell him?" Kiku asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Kiku's my boyfriend." Alfred and Arthur were trying not to die of laughter at Lovino's reaction. "I should've filmed this." Alfred murmured.

"But... what... how!? Are you guys, like- oh." Lovino looked from Ludwig, to Kiku, and then to Feliciano.

"We're in a three-person relationship," Feliciano leaned over to kiss Ludwig. "And I love them." Ludwig and Kiku nodded in agreement.

"And if you don't approve, oh well. You can't stop us." Kiku said while staring at his shoes.

"I... I don't disapprove. I actually think that's really cool, but weird at the same time. I'm sure I'll get used to it, though." Lovino said.

"Success!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Did you just quote Matsuno Karamatsu?" Kiku wondered aloud.

"Maybe." he kissed Kiku and laid down in his lap while Lovino started the car and they drove away from the convention building.

"Feliciano?" the Italian looked up.

"Have you been cutting yourself lately?"

"N-no." Kiku rolled up his sleeves anyway. He gasped.

Scars went up and down his arms. None were new, but they were still really bad. Lovino looked through the rear view mirror and slowly adverted his gaze back to the road.

How did his brother go from so happy and care-free to... this?

"Feliciano." Lovino said.

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want a therapist?"

"No."

"But it'll make you feel better.

"Whenever I went to one in the past, I had to talk about stuff that triggered me."

Lovino didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

"Feliciano, can we say or do anything to make you feel better about what happened?" Alfred asked.

"Um... I don't know. Can you guys say some things you like about me?" he asked.

"I know of something. You're really nice." Alfred said.

"And you're hot." Ludwig smacked Kiku. Feliciano laughed.

"Okay, I'll say something legit. You're really lovable. I don't know how or why but you and Ludwig are really good boyfriends. Plus, you helped me come out of my shell. Didn't you noticed I never seemed to hug people, let alone touch them? Look at me now, we've French kissed, like, 5 times just this morning." Kiku hugged him again. Feliciano blushed. Lovino glared at him.

"Don't hurt him."

"I won't. I'll be sure to put lube on when I bang him." Feliciano squealed slightly at the thought and his blush darkened significantly. Lovino glared at him again.

"Don't do it anytime soon, I don't want my fratello's virginity to be taken away at 16."

"But fratello, you got yours taken away when you were 15!" Lovino looked away. Alfred coughed.

"I'm Italian, what do you expect?"

"Yeah well I'm Italian too! Does that mean Kiku and Luddy can bang me sometime soon?"

"No." Lovino was smirking, Ludwig was staring out the window, Kiku was still hugging Feliciano, and Arthur and Alfred were making out. Arthur slipped his hand up Alfred's shirt.

"Hey, no having sex in the car!" Lovino exclaimed. Arthur removed his hand, but they kept kissing.

"Ugh, my car is full of gays." he scoffed.

"Lovino, YOU'RE gay!" Feliciano pointed out.

"You got me there."

"Plus, only Luddy, you and Arthur are gay. I'm pan, Kiku is pan, and Alfred is bi."

"That's nice. Antonio is bi, so Alfred, you aren't the only one." Alfred and Arthur were still kissing. Arthur pulled his cowlick. Alfred pulled back from the kiss and stared at Arthur.

"Lovino said no sex in the car."

"Fine..." they continued kissing.

"Kiku?" Feliciano asked. He hummed in response.

"Why did that guy at the con tell me to kill myself?"

Alfred and Arthur stopped kissing and looked at each other, then at Feli. Ludwig stared at Feliciano too. So did Kiku. Everyone was looking at the Italian except for Lovino, who couldn't look because he had to focus on the road.

"Well... I don't know. All I know is that you shouldn't ever kill yourself." Kiku hugged him again.

"Awww..." Alfred said.

"I love you so much..." Kiku murmured and kissed his boyfriend.

"I love you too..." Feliciano said when they seperated. They hugged again and stayed like that until they got to the house.

"We're here." Lovino announced. He turned off the car and everyone but Kiku and Feliciano got out.

"Kiku."

"Hmm?"

"'m too tired to walk... will you carry me?" Kiku blushed slightly and picked Feliciano up bridal style and carried him to the house. He opened the door and set Feliciano down in the kitchen where everyone else was. They all sat at the table for a while before Feliciano spoke up.

"Is three-person marriage legal?" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Kiku leaned over and hugged him.

"Feli... no, it's not legal. But we can always date each other." Feliciano's face dropped. Lovino looked at them sympathetically.

"But like you just said, can't we always just date each other?" Feliciano asked. Kiku and Ludwig nodded.

"Mm... I love you guys." Feliciano laid down in Kiku and Ludwig's lap.

"We love you too, Feli." Ludwig stroked his boyfriend's auburn hair as he fell asleep.


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hi, everyone! :3

My friend told me I should probably stop writing angsty fics about depression and self-harm and sucide because it may trigger me so I'll be ending this fic pretty soon. I'll probably have 1-3 more chapters.

Thank you guys for reading, and I'm really sorry. I wanted this to have more chapters. I really did, but I can't.

-Arthur Kirkland's Scones


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: If you didn't see chapter 14, it was an A/N that said I was only going to add in about 1-3 more chapters of this story, so be sure to check that A/N out.**

 **Trigger warning: Suicide, self-harm and depression.**

 **This chapter was hard for me to write but I promised to write a sad and a happy ending so here's the sad one. The ending is somewhat based off the ending of Angel Beats. The ending is very confusing, so feel free to send me a PM if you don't understand. And if you don't like this ending, that's okay! I'll be posting a happy ending later, I just wanted to get the sad one over with.**

Dear Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur and Lovino,

I love you all.

I really do.

But I can't live like this anymore.

This is the only way out.

I... don't really know what else to say, besides that quote from Allen Avadonia in my last note.

"If we're ever to be reborn in another life, it'd be nice to meet you guys again, so I'll wait for you till then."

Feliciano sat down the pen and glanced at the note, a tear rolling down his cheek. He set it on his bed, then grabbed the rope and tied it around a metal beam in his closet, then he stood on top of a chair, wrapping the rope around his neck tightly.

He looked out the window, then took a deep breath and smiled as he inched forward, then took one last step off of the chair.

~

"Feliciano, where are you?" Kiku called. They had all just gotten back from the store and were looking for him. Alfred went into his room.

"Feliciano, where are you- OH MY GOD!" Alfred screamed when he saw Feliciano hanging from the rope.

"GUYS GET UP HERE!" all of them sprinted upstairs as fast as they could. Alfred was already dialing 911 on his phone. When they got up there they started screaming and crying as they put the chair back underneath him and untied the rope from his neck.

When the ambulance got there 5 minutes later, they were in the room with Feliciano for a few minutes before one stepped out.

"...I'm sorry..." he looked at them sympathetically. "We found this on the bed." he handed them the note and they read it.

Kiku was the first to say something.

"He's... no! HE CAN'T BE!" He ran into the room and saw Feliciano laying on the floor, a bruise all the way around his neck. He hugged his body and screamed.

"WHY!? FELCIANO WHY!? WHY DID WE LEAVE YOU ALONE!?" he sobbed violently as Ludwig, Lovino, Arthur and Alfred joined him.

~

Two boys with black hair and blonde hair slicked back were walking down the busy streets in their city when the black-haired boy heard someone humming a familiar song. He turned around and saw an auburn-haired boy who looked about their age. He gasped and the blonde-haired boy turned around and gasped too, recognizing him. The auburn-haired boy started to walk away.

The black-haired boy and blonde-haired boy ran after him. The black-haired boy reached his arm out. His fingers were just mere centimeters away from touching his shoulder when...

 **The End.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yeah... I'm really sorry about that last chapter. Someone (I forget who Dx) left a review saying that they couldn't wait for the next chapter because they couldn't live with that ending. So... here's the happy ending! I'll be sure to add one more chapter after this. (It will be an A/N.) So I really hope that you guys like this chapter.**

 **Trigger warning: Mentions of depression, self-harm and suicide.**

"Felciano." Ludwig looked at his boyfriend.

"Hmm?" he tilted his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy. Kiku smiled.

"Take your shirt off."

"Why?"

"We need to see if you've been cutting." Feliciano nodded and took his shirt off. Kiku and Ludwig smiled. No new cuts.

There still were a lot on his wrists, but they weren't new and they were fading slightly.

"We're so proud of you, Feli. Have you had any thoughts about hurting yourself?" Ludwig asked him. Feliciano put his shirt back on.

"No, I actually haven't felt depressed since Anime Expo... and that was months ago!" he smiled and Kiku stopped and stared.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-no it's just... I've never seen you actually smile for real. I've only seen your fake smiles." Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad I'm back to normal!" he smiled again and hugged his boyfriends, kissing their cheeks. Kiku blushed when he saw Alfred snapping pictures.

"Um... there's something I need to tell you guys..." Feliciano smiled again.

"Yeah?" Ludwig looked at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kiku looked confused.

"For walking by the bathroom that day at school. For being my friends. For helping me. For saving me. For being my guardian angels."

"Guardian angels..." Ludwig murmured. "I like the sound of that."

"It's like you guys were sent down from Heaven just for that purpose, for helping me."

"Who knows? Maybe we were and just lost all our memories. But if that is the case... I don't want to go back to Heaven. I want to stay with you." Kiku squeezed his hand and Ludwig nodded.

~

As the years went on, everyone's bond between each other strengthened. 2 years later, Antonio proposed to Lovino on the beach and they got married. When Alfred and Arthur turned 23, they got married too. Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano never got married but were always dating each other.

Feliciano was back to his old happy self, and never got depressed, hurt himself, or made suicide attempts ever again.

And it was all thanks to Ludwig and Kiku, his Guardian Angels.


	17. Fin AN

omg I... I finally finished this.

Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. I'd like to personally thank KH Freak 813 for reviewing every chapter. I love you m8.

omg I'm being so emotional I don't want the story to end :'(

I love you all...

I may or may not write a sequel or two... so look out for that.

I have a short song for you guys, too about this story. It's a parody of Glass Wall by Hatsune Miku.

 _Can you_  
 _See them_  
 _The words displayed_  
 _On your screen_  
 _The emotion_  
 _That can reach you_  
 _The one thing_  
 _That breaks through_

 _The reviews that you type_  
 _The keep me_  
 _Warm at night_  
 _But why can't I meet you_  
 _To thank you in person?_

 _If I could meet my readers_  
 _Just one time_  
 _Less than 2 inches from you_  
 _Yet so far away_  
 _But this glass wall between us_  
 _Won't keep us apart_  
 _I will write all the ideas in my heart_  
 _Just for you, my readers._

*takes a bow*

I start walking toward a door. I take one last look at the audience, mouth, "thank you." and I smile. I open the door, step out of it, and close it behind me, as all the lights turn off.


	18. Not an extra chapter sorry

Hey, guys!

Guess what day it is?

September 9th.

And you know what that is?

September 9th is the anniversary of when I made this fanfic!

Ah, I can't believe it's been a whole year! Thanks to EVERYONE!

IIIIIIIIIIIIII have decided on something.

I'm gonna write one shots for people!

Comment or PM me if you want one. It can only be from a fandom I know, sorry. Here are the fandoms I'm a part of.

-Hetalia (obviously)  
-Angel Beats  
-Osomatsu-san  
-Vocaloid (SEKAI DE ICHIBAN OHIME-SAMA!)  
-The Story of Evil  
-OHSHC  
-FMA  
-FMAB

Okay well that's it! I'll write just about anything you want :P


	19. WOW OKAY THEN

Okay.

Okay.

It's been such a long time, and I am SO sorry for that! How is everyone?

I just wanted to apologize... for making this fanfic. I reread some of it a minute ago and... wow. Just wow. This was just some stupid thing I wrote when I was 11. So cringy. I'm sorry. I'm so much better at writing now than I was when I made this.

how many of you guys' lives has been taken over by homoerotic ice skating? (aka yuri! on ice)

Um... so I have a Wattpad now! It's SaakasuMonsutaa, and I am VERY active on it. I mostly post Yuri! on Ice things, and I may rewrite this fic as Victuuri and post it on Wattpad!

Um... I don't really know what this is honestly.

Bye, everyone~!


End file.
